In recent years, a switch is mounted to a vehicle steering wheel for operating vehicle equipment such as an audio system, a telephone, an air conditioner and a navigation system. An example mounting structure for such a switch is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-120730, which will be described with reference to FIG. 4A and FIG. 4B hereof.
As shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the conventional switch mounting structure is arranged such that a switch assembly 101 is press-fitted with a leg piece 103 formed on a metal bracket 102, as shown by arrow a1. This arrangement requires no fastenings such as screws or bolts and thus facilitates the required mounting process.
In the above structure, however, the leg piece 103 is liable to be bent in the direction of arrow a3 when the switch assembly 101 is pressed in the direction of arrow a2. Particularly, when the switch assembly 101 is pressed with a finger of a driver's hand holding a steering wheel, it is likely that an end 104 of the switch assembly 101 is pressed, causing the leg piece 103 to be more easily bent.
It is thus desired to prevent the bending of a steering wheel switch by a pressing force applied to a press button of the switch.